Gotham Short Fan-Fiction: The Wedding
by Minami Alex Deguchi
Summary: The following events take place somewhere between Season 5 episode 9 and 11. To understand the whole story, please refer to my other short fan-fic, " A turning point- alternative turnout to S5 EP.09".


**Gotham short fan-fiction: the wedding.**

Written by Alex Emo Francis

The following events take place somewhere between Season 5 episode 9 and 11. To understand the whole story, please refer to my other short fan-fic, " A turning point- alternative turnout to S5 EP.09".

Bruce was looking at himself in the mirror by the change rooms, wearing a very formal tuxedo. It was wedding day- yes, for Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Selina confessed to Bruce her pregnancy at Jim and Lee's wedding held at the Gotham City Police Department just a fortnight ago. Though the two's mind were racing many thoughts, Bruce and Selina decided on their marriage within the week after considering their to-be-born child's safety. In the bizarre, Alfred didn't even bother to have the "talk" about Selina's pregnancy with Bruce- Alfred decided that too much was happening right now, and to simply celebrate the situation was the best thing all of them could do. Though the two were not so keen on the idea of holding a wedding like Jim and Lee, Gordon insisted they did before they never get the chance again, which they agreed to.

Bruce heard a knock on the door. It happened to be Jim.

"Am I right to come in now?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course Jim." Bruce answered.

Jim came in with an grin. He sat down on the bench while Bruce was making final adjustments to his bowtie. After Bruce finished, the two sat there silently, until Bruce questioned.

"Hey Jim, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Go on." He approved.

"Do you think…..I can be a good father? I don't know how I should raise a child whatsoever. I never expected anything like this to happen in my life. Alfred hasn't said anything, but I don't know what my parents would say if they were still alive." Bruce expressed his feelings, half worryingly. Jim thought for a moment.

"I really don't know either, Bruce. I've never had a child of my own either. Nor are my parents alive. But if you really want my advice, remember how your father raised you." He said. Bruce tried to process the meaning of his words. Jim continued.

"If I was your father, I would be more than proud of the man you've become. From a crying kid in the alleys to an caring and protective husband. What more could you ask from your child?"

Bruce smiled. "Maybe you're right. They could be proud."

Jim gave him a pat on the back, at the same moment Harvey walked in. "Jimbo! everything's pretty much ready! We're good to go kid!" He told the two.

"Hey Harvey, I want to know your opinion." Bruce asked.

"About what?" Harvey questioned, curiously.

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"What do you mean, kid?"

"You know, about...um…..my relationship with Selina and…...um…." Bruce tried to think of a good way to put the sentence. Harvey commented. "To be fair kid, I do have to tell you, your butler wasn't the best teacher in human anatomy and teenage activities."

"Yeah, so I thought…. should I have studied these things better? Or should I have…."

"Just go get married, kid. You're holding your bride up." Harvey cut him off there, not wanting to go further into the conversation. Bruce walked out of the room with Harvey and Jim.

"Really complicated kid, isn't he?" Harvey told Jim.

"Couldn't disagree." Jim grinned back.

The whole of GCPD was present to watch Gotham's billionaire son and a ex-fish mooney gang get married. As Bruce stood at the altar, he saw Selina coming down the stairs, escorted by Alfred and Lee to make sure she didn't fall. Bruce was cautious about Selina's safety as well, but couldn't take his eyes off her in her dress- she was simply beautiful. Bruce had no regret now of marrying this fine figure of woman in front of him.

Selina soon reached the altar. Bruce whispered to her.

"You really look beautiful today." Selina rolled her eyes. "Since when did you have the guts to use such words, Bruce?"

Harvey stood between them to do the blessings. He took out his notebook of scripts and his glasses. "Now, just like Jim and Lee's wedding, I'm just gonna skip all the boring and unnecessary bits, you guys okay with that?" He checked.

"Yep, sure. I only need what's necessary." Selina replied.

"Alright, here we go." Harvey spoke. "Bruce, will you take Selina's hand?"

Bruce did as he was told. "When I first met Bruce, I seriously did not want anything to do with him. But thanks to my friend Jim, I've had to associate with this billionaire boy for years now by speaking to him as a witness." The crowd chuckled. "But really, over the years, this kid has grown so much from a wimp burning his own hand to a really handy vigilante for the GCPD. He's also about to become a responsible father….. hopefully." The crowd laughed again.

"Now, for Selina…. she's been trouble the day I met her to this moment, right now. You're making me act as the priest for two teenagers getting married." Harvey explained. "But I can feel, she's going to be a great mother and a wife. Not to mention the kid stealing from dress shops…." He made the crowd laugh. "Now, to the serious bit." Harvey changed his tone suddenly.

"Selina Kyle, do you take Bruce Wayne to be your husband?" He asked.

"I do."

"Through the happiness and joy, through the darkness and pain?"

"I do."

Harvey turned to Bruce. "And you, Bruce Wayne, do you promise the same?"

Bruce paused and smiled before answering.

"I do."

Harvey finished the final honors. "By the power of me, in which is absolutely no-one…. I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered and applauded as the two, now husband and wife, kissed each other.

Alfred along with Lucius and Jim was crying.

"If only Thomas and Martha got to see this….." Alfred said to Lucius, looking forward so he didn't have to expose his red and tearful face.

"Yeah, don't get so lonely old man. There's gonna be another one soon." Lucius answered, turning at Alfred. Alfred turned to Lucius, then at Selina, then back to Lucius. He nodded.

"Yes mate, another one." He grinned.


End file.
